<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Better by Atheend (emda)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244379">Better</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/emda/pseuds/Atheend'>Atheend (emda)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NCT song fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Pining, Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:02:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28244379</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/emda/pseuds/Atheend</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaehyun ignores Taeyong in hopes he realize there is no one better than him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>NCT song fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068980</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Better</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Inspired by Boa's newest single Better.</p><p>I revised it as much as I could but no beta read. All mistakes are mine.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Jaehyunnie” a slightly intoxicated Taeyong yells. </p><p>Jaehyun gets out of his bed and helps Doyoung bring a very giggly but very drunk Taeyong to his bed. Only when Taeyong and Doyoung fell on his bed a little like rag dolls Jaehyun realizes Dooyoung too was drunk.</p><p>“He kept asking for you and it got annoying so I brought him to you.” Doyoung slurs as he untangles from Taeyong and stands up. </p><p>Jaehyun grabs him by the elbow before he could fall to the floor.</p><p>“You okay man?”</p><p>Doyoung gives him a thumb up. </p><p>“I’m going back to the party.”</p><p>“Can you even walk out of my room?” Jaehyun looks at Doyoung in disbelief.</p><p>“Now that I’m not carrying most of his weight, yes.” Doyoung points at Taeyong who was mostly asleep, sprawling on Jaehyun's bed. </p><p>Jaehyun sighs as he takes Taeyong’s shoes off and maneuvers him inside of the covers. </p><p>He hears the door opening but not closing so he looks towards his door. Doyoung is resting on the door frame watching Jaehyun tucking Taeyong in. </p><p>“And don’t worry about your roommate. I guarantee he is coming with me tonight.” Doyoung says before closing the door. </p><p>Jaehyun shakes the image out of his head, having no intention to spare any braincell on Doyoung’s or his roommate’s love life. He turns the lights off and gets in bed, pushing Taeyong a little closer to the wall to make space for himself.</p><p>It doesn't take long before Jaehyun finds himself with a sleepy Taeyong clinging to every centimeter of his body. Taeyong's head is nestling inside of Jaehyun’s neck, his breath tickling Jaehyun. Taeyong's arm stretches over Jaehyun's stomach and his legs intertwine with Jaehyun’s.  Is a little uncomfortable but Jaehyun doesn't really want to wake Taeyong up so he endures it and waits for his own sleepiness. Jaehyun was about to fall asleep when Taeyong mumbles on his neck.</p><p>“What?” Jaehyun murmurs.</p><p>Taeyong grunts and pushes his head and Jaehyun waits for him to speak again.</p><p>“Why didn't you go?” Taeyong slurs.</p><p>“You know I don’t like those kinds of parties.”</p><p>“But I told you I was going,” Taeyong slaps Jaehyun in the chest and Jaehyun can't hold the little smile on his lips, “that should’ve been enough reason to go.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>Taeyong sighs and presses himself impossibly closer to Jaehyun. </p><p>“Didnt you want to spend more time with me?”</p><p>“Yes, but not in a place full of drunk college students with music so loud you can barely hear each other even if I scream directly in your ears.”</p><p>“Then I don’t get it.”</p><p>“I want to spend time with you only. Maybe watch a movie or we could cook something together. Most importantly I want to spend time with you when you are sober. I’ve told you this plenty of times Taeyong. I don’t intend to play any games with you.”</p><p>Jaehyun hears Taeyong hum followed by a soft snore. Jaehyun closes his eyes and breathes in and out a few times.  </p><p>‘Patience Jaehyun, patience.’ Jaehyun chants in his mind before pulling the covers higher over Taeyong’s body and falling asleep.</p><p>When Jaehyun wakes up he is alone and he wonders how quiet and swift Taeyong was to leave without a sound.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~~</p>
</div>“I thought you and Taeyong were already a thing.” Johnny says<p>“Clearly not.” Jaehyun says as he stares at Taeyong flirting with Taeil who looks like he is uncomfortable with the attention. </p><p>“I’m pretty sure he does it to get a response from you.”</p><p>“He is well aware how I feel about him.” Johnny looks at him in surprise.</p><p>“Dude, did you already confess to him?” Jaehyun smiles a little and pats his friend's shoulder.</p><p>“No, but I did tell him I like him and that I was serious about it.” Jaehyun turns and leaves.</p><p>Jaehyun doesn't see the little frown on Taeyong's face and how he immediately stops flirting with Taeil once he isn't looking. </p><p> </p><p>Jaehyun is in the middle of writing one of the couple papers he has due tomorrow when someone pounds on his door. He opens his door ready to curse whoever decides it was okay to almost kick his door down but bit his lips when Taeyong was in front of him, his fist halfway to hit the door again.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Jaehyun couldn't not be worried when it came to Taeyong. Especially with how loud his fist hit his door.  </p><p>“I need to talk to you.” Taeyong’s words sound crystal clear and serious.</p><p>“Come on in.” Jaehyun moves to the side, still holding the door, closing it only when Taeyong was fully inside of his room.</p><p>“Where is your roommate?”</p><p>“Library, trying to catch up on work he let piled up while going to all sorts of parties.”  Jaehyun explains and sits down on his desk chair.</p><p>Taeyong looks around before deciding to sit on Jaehyun’s bed, close to Jaehyun but not too close. Jaehyun sees Taeyong looking at all the papers and his opened laptop on his desk.<br/>
“I hope I didn't interrupt anything important.”</p><p>“Nah, just writing a paper for tomorrow. I was ready for a break so you came right on time.” Taeyong smiles and nods at Jaehyun’s reassurance. </p><p>“Are you avoiding me?” Taeyong asks, looking straight at Jaehyun's eyes.</p><p>Jaehyun hopes no one, especially Taeyong, realizes what he was doing. He was just tired of watching him pay attention to everyone except him. Jaehyun was tired of having his heart out in the open, his feelings bleeding out,  for Taeyong and seeing him step back.  </p><p>Everyone tells him Taeyong flirts around just to get a reaction from him but Jaehyun has clear intentions. He wasn't playing around. He told Taeyong he likes him, he wants him and Taeyong keepst this push and pull that makes Jaehyun worry about the possibility of Taeyong hurting himself and maybe an innocent bystander. He leaves worrying about his own hurt to the bottom of the list. </p><p>“Yes, I’ve been.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Don’t need to see you flirting with other people.”</p><p>“You never looked like it bothered you.” Jaehyun cock his eyebrow at Taeyong and then sigh in defeat.</p><p>“Let me ask you a question Taeyong. If you see the person you like, someone you want to start something serious and exclusive, flirting around even after you told this person directly how you felt, how that would make you feel? What would you do?”</p><p>Taeyong turns to look to the ceiling, gnawing on his lips as he ponders his reply. </p><p>Jaehyun waits patiently for Taeyong to put himself on his shoes and understand why he was avoiding him. </p><p>“I would be angry. Are you angry at me? Is that how you feel Jaehyunnie?”</p><p>“I should be but I'm not. I’m frustrated with you and I’m afraid you’ll get hurt.”</p><p>“Me get hurt? How so?” Taeyong cocks his head.</p><p>“That you might give some else hope of something you can’t give them.” Taeyong looks at Jaehyun in shock. </p><p>“I didnt think about that. Has someone said anything to you?”</p><p>“Who is going to say something  to me? Everyone knows,  including yourself, that I like you. How many times do I need to tell you that?”</p><p>“Everyday, in the morning when we wake up, at lunch when we are both frustrated with classes, in the afternoon when I stumble in exhausted and at night when we cuddle before falling asleep. That would be the minimum, you are more than welcome to tell me how much you like me between those times.”</p><p>It was Jaehyun’s time to stare at Taeyong, trying to process what Taeyong just confessed to him.</p><p>“If you are playing games Taeyong, I swear to God.” Jaehyun could feel the tension on his jaw.</p><p>“I’m not playing Jaehyun.” Taeyong says as he moves Jaehyun's hands out of his lap and sits down. </p><p>Jaehyun wraps his arms around Taeyong’s waist, trying not to hold him too tight. Taeyong smiles at Jaehyun, keeping his stare right into the younger man’s eyes.</p><p>“From now on I’ll flirt with you and only you.” Jaehyun sighs in relief and lets his head fall on Taeyong’s arm. Taeyong runs his fingers through Jaehyun’s hair, scratching his nape every so often. </p><p>“So today is our first day, right?” Jaehyun asks</p><p>“Yes.You are stuck with me Jaehyunnie. You better not regret it.”</p><p>“I’m sure I won’t and you won’t either.” Jaehyun says as he leans in for a kiss he has been waiting for and even dreaming about. </p><p>Taeyong smiles into the kiss and Jaehyun scoots Taeyong’s body closer to him. It was a slow and sweet kiss, perfect for being their first one.</p><p>“I should leave you to your papers.” Taeyong murmurs,</p><p>“Stay.” Jaehyun whispers, eyes close and his grip on Taeyong’s a little stronger.</p><p>“When you say it that way I don’t have a way to say no.”</p><p>“Good. It will take me just fifteen more minutes to finish this paper. After that my attention is all yours.”</p><p>“Are you sure fifteen minutes is enough time?”</p><p>“Yes, just say you’ll stay.”</p><p>“I’ll stay.” Taeyong says before leaving Jaehyun’s lap and settling himself on the bed. </p><p>Jaehyun looks at Taeyong sitting at the farthest side on his bed, he could feel himself pouting. Taeyong smiles at him one more time and pulls his cellphone out of his jacket pocket. </p><p>Jaehyun turns towards his desk and tells himself it is just fifteen minutes. He reads the last few sentences I typed down before Taeyong knocks on his door. He stretches his fingers before resuming his typing. He has a boyfriend waiting for him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'll be writing a few songfics to practice writing some NCT pairs or OT3 that I'm interested in. JaeYong wasn't the intended one to start but I have a friend who was seriously craving some sweet, fluffy JaeYong and I couldn't hold myself back.</p><p>Let me know your thoughts on the comments. Kudos are appreciated too!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>